harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Images
The Harry Potter Fanon Wiki's image policy is designed to keep the Wiki's images categorised and orderly. Deletion An image will be speedy deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: #No description for the image has been presented. #No source for the image has been presented. #Image is not in use. Duplicate images Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Quality Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. Formatting #Images should ideally be formatted using the template. #*Use a clear, recognisable, non-duplicated filename. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #'Do not' upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted. Cropping #If an image has unsightly letterbox frames or other segments that distract from the primary image, it should be cropped to remove these segments. #Speech bubbles should ideally be cropped out of an image. If it is not possible to crop them out, the text in the bubbles should be left in if the bubble is intact. If the bubble is cut off, the text should be removed. File types #Use JPEG format for photographic images and game screenshots over 256 colors. ##MediaWiki software and/or images.wikia.com hates large progressive JPEGs and will not display them properly. The reason for this bug has yet to be found and the definition of "large" has yet to be determined, so just use standard encoding unless you're prepared to wrestle with the server when the image doesn't display right. ##Don't use lossless JPEG format. The server can't tell the difference when uploading, can't make it into thumbnails, and no browser supports it properly. #Use PNG format for icons, logos, drawings, maps, flags, program window screenshots, and other images with relatively few colors, but sharp color transitions. SVG may be used, provided the image is provably redrawn from an official source. #Use GIF format ONLY for inline animations (keeping in mind that animations are generally not encouraged on the HP Fanon Wiki). #Use Ogg Vorbis for audio. Do not simply rename MP3 or WAV files to OGG, as this will cause your audio file to be deleted and you may be blocked for uploading content with a false description. #''Do not'' use Windows BMP format images; they are uncompressed and take up too much space, plus the Wiki software will not display them properly. #If you upload a JPEG or PNG graphic that was downloaded verbatim from the Web or underwent minimal modifications (like cropping), please do not resave them in another format; if you edited them, save them in the same format you acquired them in. In particular, resaving JPEG images as PNGs is completely pointless, as it does not remove compression artifacts and merely increases image size. ##If the only modification you make to a JPEG is cropping, please use JPEGCrop or a similar lossless JPEG manipulation program. Technical notes #Please do not use GIFs. Images with 256 colors or less should be saved as PNG files. Animated images are the only ones that should ever be in GIF format, but using animations here is actively discouraged. #You absolutely, positively, cannot upload a file larger than 10 megabytes. This limit is set by Wikia staff and cannot be changed by this wiki's administration. However, at the WIkia staff's whim, the limit can change in the future. To save future image editing headaches, you may want to keep files under 5 megabytes anyway. Videos #Due to the nature of the wiki, videos are not allowed here.